Andrew King and the Heart of Stone (Harry Potter)
by JamieRawson
Summary: The Heart of stone rests in the heart of Hogwarts untouched for many decades until now. Andrew king aged eleven is faced with a challenge and a dark witch lesser than Voldemort called Demelza Murray.
1. Fratricide

The minister of magic sat at a desk on the opposite side of the room from Demelza staring off into the distance

"the trial of Mrs Demelza Murray is about to begin so I must ask that you all take your seat." the patter of feet echoed through the clean black and white chamber no other sounds could be heard all colours seemed muted except a dot of pink in the middle of a sea of black robes and tired faces

"are you ready to begin Mrs Murray?"

"yes, I think I am minister fudge" he removed his green bowler hat and placed it on the desk in front of him "does the court have your permission to use veritaserum truth serum" she said nothing but instead nodded looking around the room for the potion she held her mouth open and waited as the three drops were placed on her tongue

"a test, just to see if it had works." he took the hat off his desk and held it out at arms length

"what do you think of my hat?" he began putting it back on his head but was only halfway through when he stated loud and clear

"it's ugly and it makes your head look far too big." she knew what she had said and had no regrets in regards to how it made him feel though it was clear he didn't take it well and he could be seen removing it slowly hoping no one noticed it, everyone did. He cleared his throat through the actual reason he did it was unclear he played it off as he was trying to get everyone's attention

"now the big question. Did you or did you not kill your sister?" the eyes surrounding her felt like tiny daggers cutting her and she felt a lump developing in her throat but she did eventually reply

"yes" then utter silence and a struggle to fight back tears

"why did you kill her?"

She could only say "I didn't mean to?"

"For the sake of the court could you tell us how she died?"

"we went to a cave," she told them.

This cave was in the middle of nowhere. when the two sisters entered the cave only they and one other knew of its existence but they both entered one more confident that the other "hurry up grace. You're such a Hufflepuff."

"what's wrong with being a Hufflepuff?" her black and yellow scarf was illuminated by the light at the end of both their wands

"I'm kidding. There's nothing wrong with it." the cave went deeper but as they moved forward the light at the end, cast by Lumos, began to turn red then finally vanish the two sisters were overwhelmed by an endless sense of cold

"we should turn back" grace said too timid to command even a dog

"no the heart is here. We just have to find it then everything will be fine." parts of the cave wall was crumbling away rolling to the floor around then

"this way" she said pointing to a hold the shifting rocks made about half their size they crawled

"it is at times like this I regret never becoming an animagus" she said trying to distract from the pain and the wet feeling on both their hands and knees

"what do you think your form would be?"

They thought about it as they passed through the cave but both eventually answered what the other experienced with their Patronus. As they crawled through the cave for what felt like days but was actually about three hours they found themselves in a large chamber of dark stone decorated from floor to ceiling with cross patterns all leading to an altar that appeared empty

"it has to be there" she pointed to the altar and looked around the room. From the corner of Demelza's eye she could see a light in a small pit in the ground

"grace could you check that out?" more of a demand than a request. The top of the altar had a line running down that middle that looks like it would open as it did but slowly. When the alter did open there was nothing but a note resting at the bottom which said:" you come seeking power but you leave empty handed G. M." Demelza ran towards the pit her sister was in

"We have to go. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I can't," she told her sister. Grace was pulling her hands away from the orb but being held there by some sort of electricity Demelza dropped down into the pit and tried to separate them but to no avail, the cave began to collapse rocks fell from the ceiling narrowly missing the pair

"you have to go." grace told her sister

"I won't leave you here."

"if you do go we will both die and all of this would be for nothing." silently the pair looked into each others eyes "just promise me one thing?"

"anything" Demelza responded

"find the heart. Because if you don't I would have died for nothing."

"a fascinating story but I fail to see how it was you who killed your sister." fudges said

"if it wasn't for my obsession with the heart no one would have died" the court was at that moment filled with a barrage of unrecognisable noise from the people on the stands

"quiet" the minister yelled slamming the gavel on his desk " I cannot sentence you for the death of your sister because you did nothing to directly to harm her however you won't be leaving for your continued attempts to harness the power of the dark arts. All in favour of punishment" everyone around the courtroom put their hand up

"didn't you hear what I said. I need to find the heart if I don't her death would be for nothing." she pleaded

"you should have thought of that before your started meddling with the dark arts. It never ends well." He turned to one of the guards at the back of the room

"take her away" his Wand followed her out the door into an almost deserted corridor

"I'm sorry I have to do this" she told the guard. before he could react she reached behind her and grabbed his Wand not with the intention of harming him but disarming and snapping his Wand in half and running. the Wand cracked, louder than she had expected and she punched him in the face followed by her grabbing her hand yelling

"muggle films make it look so easy" before sprinting down the hall to a large main hub with over a hundred different fireplaces with a bowl of ash next to each of them, she grabbed a handful of flue powder and stood in the fire threw it to the ground, green flames erupted around her

"Diagon Alley" she yelled before the world around her gave way to darkness and she woke up in the leaky cauldron.

She left the leaky cauldron before anyone could see her face, ducking in and out of a large crowd of people until not even she knew which shop she was about to enter until she was face to face with Ollivander and a boy around the age of eleven who stood in the corner trying to cover his blue eyes with his black hair. He had just been given his first Wand and was playing with it until I had entered "Mrs Murray? I didn't expect to see you here" he exclaimed as he looked up from the counter. She began looking behind him at all the wands stacked on the many shelves

"maybe you should practice your divination" she began brushing the Ash from her black dress and out of her hair at the same time she gave some explanation as to what happened to her Wand by saying

"I need a new Wand mine was taken by the ministry"

"why would they do that?" he asked as he walked to the back of his shop and took one from the shelf

"they seemed to think that I cast the dark mark." his grip on the Wand visibly tightened after she spoke to the point where it looked like he was about to snap but it didn't he placed it on the counter and said

"try this one. It should work" on the case that he placed next to it was a label that said "blackthorn wood dragon heartstring core 9 inches" before she even cast her first spell with her new Wand she felt a connection

"how odd, how very odd indeed," he said stroking his chin, a smile on his face.

"what's odd?" she asked looking at the Wand top to bottom.

"when you first got your Wand when you were eleven the wood was Ash Wood" he explained, taking the Wand off her and balancing it on his index finger

"but now it's Blackthorn. It appears something within you has changed and by the looks of it very recently." he gave her the Wand back and told her the cost, seven galleons, which she paid with cash she had on her she had planned to buy drinks with. The boy was about to leave the shop, having got what he came in for but as he touched the handle he stopped

"do you know where Borgin and Burkes is?" he asked both the adults in the room to which Ollivander responded by asking "aren't you here with your parents? Surely they know where it is?" and he responded

, "my dad is a muggle and my mom is busy at work trying to avoid being fired."

"you must be Andrew. Shame about what happened to your mother." he told the boy who was apparently called Andrew. Ollivander looked away from Andrew and towards Demelza and asked "would you be willing to take him there? It's a big day for Wand selling and I don't know what will happen if I leave."

"sure," she said "I'm going there myself anyway. I need to buy a book about magical history." they both left the shop together, Andrew following a few steps behind both hands deep in his pockets as if looking for something that wasn't there "nervous? I was too. "she said trying to sound like as much of an authority figure as possible "but you'll get use to it. By the time your third your rolls round it will be easy sailing from then on. But no matter what happens you'll probably do better then your mom." the pair stopped outside of borgin and burks a shop that from the outside looked as though it was leaning at a slight angle "you knew my mom?" he asked waiting outside of the shop for an answer

"yes I did" Demelza responded "she was friends with my sister Grace. Both of them were in hufflepuff. The shop was similar to olivanders in design a desk at the first with rows and rows of shelves behind them however Olivanders had wands borgin and burks had books, books about every topic in the wizarding world, books about everything from animagus to zoology Andrew looked at the letter and saw the list that told him all the books he would need and Demelza went straight to the back to find the initials G.M in any books related to the dark arts or the defence thereof she found five names Gregory Marling, Grant march, Gwen Mich, Georgia Mort and George Moore all five names came from the same books "unobtainable goal" by author Greg Miller. She looked at the counter and saw Andrew he had already found all nine books he would need and was paying for them though he struggled to carry them she walked over and grabbed them herself and looked placed them in the bag

"thank you" he told her, taking the bag off her and pulling it along the floor as if it was on wheels. she paid of the book and walked out of the shop carrying it under her arm.

"did you find what you were looking for?" Andrew asked standing next to the door holding his copy of fantastic beasts and where to find them

"unfortunately I didn't, I fear that that only place that has the answers I need is the restricted section of the Hogwarts library"

"what were you trying to find?" Andrew asked

"my sister and I were exploring a cave last week when we found this note."

She showed him the note which she found in the cave and had kept safe in her sleeve

"do you know who this "G.M." is?" he asked handing the note back to her

"no" she responded, "thats why I got this book."

"maybe I could help," he told her "Ive been told I'm very good a solving puzzles" she paused, as if weighing her options

"if you want. But I will not be responsible if anything goes wrong. Agreed?" she held her hand out and Andrew shook it excitedly saying

"will we be communicating using owls?"

"yes" she responded stepping back "tell your mom Grace misses her."

"I will, bye." he said as she ran towards the wall that separated the ally from the leaky couldron.


	2. Given an Assignment

Andrew held his Wand tightly In his hand flicking his wrist back and forth panic reading the standard book of spells year one "reparo" he said over and over tapping the tip of his Wand on the pieces of the shattered lamp on the floor with no success.

"one last attempt," he thought to himself standing at full hight pointing his Wand at the floor

"reparo" he yelled, no light appeared at the end of the Wand as the book said would happen but each individual piece began slowly rising into the air some pieces, though he had no idea how they got there flew past his head narrowly missing his ear, the shattered bits all met on the table which the lamp had previously fallen from and formed the exact shape it was before then at once the cracks which had been visible for a brief second faded until there was no proof the lamp was even broken in the first place.

"what happened?" his mom asked from the doorway putting her Wand in the inside pocket of her jacket

"I fixed the lamp with magic," he explained happily jumping and placing his Wand on the table that the lamp was on, his mom rubbed the sleep from her eye, laughing and said

"yes you did" before walking up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"are you ready for your big day?" she asked

"in one week you'll be in Hogwarts. What house do you think you'll be in?" she asked reaching around the corner behind the door frame and giving him a robe that looked big for him and yet too small for her it was a dark black colour with a mustard yellow outline

"this was mine when I went to Hogwarts" she explained "I was in house Hufflepuff but it could be different." she explained "there was one student I went to school with called Angela Smith. She was born in a family of Ravenclaws but when she was sorted she was put in Hufflepuff." he put the robe on and felt as it dropped past his feet and began to drag on the floor.

"can I look at your Wand?" she asked holding it in her hand as though it was a twig he nodded

"only if I can look at yours" Andrew was given his mom's Wand to look at though he treated it more carelessly than his mother treated his gripping it tight as though someone was trying to take it from him

"did you meet Ollivander?" she asked she began taking the robe off him and hung it back on the coat hanger next to the doorway

"I did, he seems like an odd man" she laughed as she walked to the window and opened it letting and owl fly through and drop a letter on the table in the middle of the kitchen a brown envelope with a wax symbol holding the envelope shut. His mom opened it and began to read her eyes darted back and forth each word more important to her than the last she placed the letter down and looked in a draw near the window and grabbed a bag of treats and giving one to the owl

"is your dad home?" she asked Andrew shook his head and watched as his mom paced back and forth thinking about something

"I have to go to work but there's no one to keep an eye on you." using both hands she pushed her blank hair out of her eyes

"I guess you'll have to come with me to work," she told him grabbing her keys and making her way to the living room holding Andrews' hand. he followed her to the coal fireplace and grabbed a highly decorated jar from on top and grabbed a handful of the powder from within she turned to face him holding the powder in her hand trying to avoid letting it fall on the floor "have every travel by flu powder before?" she asked

"no, but I've seen you do it. Does the fire hurt?" he asked taking part of the powder from her she placed her hand on his shoulder and began to explain

"I need you to stand in the fireplace and throw the powder at your feet then say where you want to go. In this case we'll be going to the ministry of magic" she enters the fireplace, ducking to avoid hitting her head off the top, she stood up tall and threw the powder at her feet

"ministry of magic" she said loud and clear through the soot and Ash she was then consumed by green flame. Andrew then walked up to the fireplace and stood in the centre, hands shaking, a dry feeling in the back of his throat his arm reached over his head, the Ash falling into his hair, he threw the Ash into the ground "ministry of magic" he yelled and watched as the green fire shot up out of the logs and surrounded Andrew he saw nothing but darkness. When he opened his eyes he was standing in a large black and white central room, walls lined with paintings at each end there was a statue some had a slot to donate to different charities. Andrews mom grabbed his had and lead him to a hallway on the opposite side of the room

"I just need to go to my office for a bit one of my bosses have a job for me" both Andrew and his mom walked down the hallway passing multiple offices with different names on the front until they both stopped in front of an office with the name "Mary King" written in bold black letter she removed her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. Her office was a small bright room with a desk in the corner the walls lighted with filing cabinets, the wall above her desk was a poster of the Quidditch team the chudley cannons with their song at the bottom which would play with the wave of a wand

"chudley cannons, chudley cannons, boom boom boom, we are not pirates"

After the music stopped there was a knock on her door which Andrew opened and was faced with a dark-haired adult wearing sunglasses and red lipstick

"does your son have to be here?" she asked. His mom walked him out of the room and told him to sit on a bench on the other side of the hallway. He looked in through the window on the wall of his mom's office the woman Andrew didn't know was yelling at his mother but she just stood their one hand on top of the other in front of her hip her head was tilted down looking at her feet. No sound could be heard through the window but the look of anger on her face gave the impression of a deep internal hatred that must have grown over many years. Someone tapped his shoulder and turned him around a man about twice his hight whos face was mostly mustache but two blue eye could be seen through it.

"is there a reason you're here?" he asked adjusting his uniform

"my mom is in that room," he explained "she's in trouble" he sat on the bench and waited

"do you know when she'll be done? I need to give her an assessment." he held his hand out for Andrew to shake "I'm your mothers boss, I tell her what to do and she does it. I hope you do the same." Andrew took his hand and shook

"you must be Andrew. I'm Marlton Maynes." he released his hand and looked at a clock on the wall

"what are you telling my mom to do?" Andrew asked taking a seat on the floor next to the bench

"I'm not allowed to tell you much as it's a secret but I can tell you your mom is hunting a bad woman who was here yesterday." he began stroking his hair

"your mom is not in a good state here at work. This her last chance before she will have to be fired. It's a shame, she's not a good fighter but she's a good friend." the man sat there and waited same as Andrew who was less patient than him instead of sitting as told he paced back and forth without stop counting the seconds until the door opened which it did about an hour later the woman walked out the sound of her footsteps echoing down the hallway. His mom stood in the doorway wiping her eyes which were red, she looked up

"oh, I'm sorry." she exclaimed taking a step back. She began walking her boss into the office and told him to sit back on the bench. Once his mom had returned to her desk and shut the door behind her Andrew stood up and made his way to the door and pressed his ear against it

"are you sure you'd be willing to do it?" Marlton asked

"I'm not sure. We were so close when we went to Hogwarts." then she paused and no sound could be heard from her office of a few seconds until his mom spoke

"if that's what it takes to keep my job then I'll do it." Andrew heard the sound of paper hitting wood and footsteps approaching the door taking a step back he saw both his mother and Marlton leave shaking hands

"I wish you the best," Marlton told his mom who as far as Andrew could tell had calmed down significantly Marlton Walked down the hallway out of sight

"will we be going home?" Andrew asked his mother

"Yes, we will. Just follow me" he did, taking hold of her hand he followed her down the hallway and back into the main chamber. In the centre of the room was a briefcase with the symbol of infinity on, the sideways eight a man in a long robe wearing sunglasses walked to the centre of the room and picked it up showing some signs of struggle doing so not even being able to lift it off the ground instead the handle broke off leaving him with part of the case but less than half of a half he walked away with the handle as if he didn't know he had left the entire briefcase behind.

"what are you looking at?" Andrews mom asked it was then he realised he had stopped walking

"I thought I saw something weird, never mind." they kept walking until they were again faced with a fireplace, one bigger than theirs at home

"do you want to go first or should I?" she asked grabbing two handfuls of the powder and handing it to Andrew who without speaking took it off her and walked into the fireplace he felt the powder fall through his fingers. He held his fist above his head, closing his eyes to avoid the powder getting in his eyes, and threw it to the ground around his feet "King residents" he said quietly so no one Could hear him. The green flames rose from the ashes covering him from head to toe until the world around him was engulfed by darkness when he opened his eyes he was at home. He took a few steps out of the fire and began trying to get the soot off his clothes his mom came through the fire doing the same after placing both her Wand and her documents on the coffee table in the centre of the living room

"I'll make some tea." she left the room rubbing her hands together. Andrew picked up his mother's Wand and began to play with it, balancing it on his finger catching it when he fell he began waving it around saying nothing. The tip of the Wand began to glow red the pile of paper set on fire. Seconds passed the fire didn't move, but it didn't die down

"do I smell smoke?" Andrew's mom asked. She was standing at the doorway and looked at the fire panicking she cast a spell and a bottle flew into her hand she poured a single drop on the flame which died down in seconds. The bottle had the words "ninroot Potion" Written on the side a clear liquid that moved less like water and more like syrup

"what did you do?" she asked calmly

"I don't know" Andrew responded on the brink of tears "I was just playing with the Wand"

"don't do that again." she told him before checking the pile

"luckily most of it is fine but I lost the information about what she is after." Andrew stepped out of the room and ran upstairs not coming down until tea.


End file.
